Izaya's Gift Fic
by ReikaTsuyu
Summary: This is currently under construction. I will be editing this and it may go under some drastic changes but I will leave it up for now for those that are bored and looking for some Shizaya smut (it starts in ch. 2 btw...) . I'll warn you now, it's pretty bad.
1. Introduction

**Athor's Note**

**This is my first fic but I doubt that really matters at this point, most people don't read the author's note but I will write this for those awesome people who do. Good for you, you yaoi lover you. I hope you freaking enjoy this. Oh and you might want to know that if you don't want to read fluffy straight couple crap then go to the next chapter. That's when shit goes down...like yea. Oh and I don't know if anyone would be interested but I kinda put some Fushimi. S x Yata M. in there in the italic. Yea the cool dudes from K. Sooo enjoy. XD**

**Ehhh Durarara! belongs to Ryouhgo Narita and I own nothing. This man is awesome for making an awesome light novel series which many love and write about. I suggest you read it sometime. IT. IS. AWESOME SAUCE. (Upon closer inspection it seems that I switched from using I to using you so I decided to be anal about it and fixed it. Sorry bout that)  
**

* * *

Something warm grips your waist and pulls you closer. A bony chin rubs the top of your head while a warm chest gently presses against your cheek letting me feel the contented rumble that comes from this solid, warm body.

"Kasuka?", you mumble as your mind clears from the fog that is sleep,"You're so warm.". Pressing closer you can feel his heartbeat slowly quickening. With a glance up you can see a slight blush make its way on his usually emotionless face. You question him with a raised eyebrow. He responds with a lift of the right side of his lips and a kiss to your forehead. "Breakfast?", he asks. "Sounds good." You say after a light peck on his lips. Together you messily pull the blanket on the bed and straighten out the pillows with slight brushes and quick kisses between the two of you.

As the two of you walk through this small apartment of yours Kasuka turns up the heat a fraction and wordlessly hands you his shirt. A small smile makes its way to your lips as you pull on the soft cotton and quickly reach out to grasp his hand. When the both of you reach the warm light filling kitchen Kasuka heads towards the refrigerator and you search in the bottom cabinet for a pan. Breakfast every morning with him is something you'll miss, the shy smiles and arms around your shoulders only make the inevitable more painful.

After your simultaneous itadakimasu you touch your toes against his. Looking up Kasuka gives you an expression that says 'Really? How old are you?'. Giggling you pull your foot back before using both of your feet to pull his left leg towards you. Your smile widens as his incredulous look returns. He brings his other foot to grab your's causing you to yelp as you're pulled forward. The two of you share a short game of footsie while you finish breakfast. It's going to be so lonely when he leaves. His movies take months to finish and he hardly has any time in his schedule for you to visit. "Are you going to Psyche-nii's today?" He asks as he fills the sink with warm bubbly water. Your arms constantly brush as he hands you dishes to rinse. "Yeah. Psyche-nii asked to talk about something. You know I can never refuse him"

When you're done washing, you follow him into your bedroom where he looks over his bags again, counting off items with his hands. You lean against the door frame, eyes following his every movement. "Four months right?" you ask quietly. Guilty eyes peer up from the bed. A small nod to which you walk towards puts a frown on your face. You wrap your arms around his chest. A solid heartbeat resound from his thin torso, the warmth on your cheek something impossible to replace. He slides his arms around enclosing you in his loving embrace, hand moving slowly up and down. As you look up he peers down, two pairs of lonely eyes meeting each other. Your foreheads touch as you kiss and think of when you will next meet, the slow grasp on your heart constricting its grasp.

You find yourself nuzzling his neck for the last time in months near the foyer as he pets your hair, the normally comforting motion not helping the small ache in your chest that makes itself more known as the seconds go by and even more so when he relinquishes his grasp on you to slide his hands down to your hands. "Four months.", he says. "Four months.", you repeat, the sadness clawing at your throat. After a simultaneous "I love you." he turns the door handle and gives your hand one last squeeze before pulling his luggage out the closing door that makes a soft click as it closes.

You look at the door for a while, how long you are not really sure. The emptiness, which you realize was the slowly building up feeling of loneliness from earlier, becoming more apparent the longer you stare at the door so you think of what you had planned today. You have to meet Psyche-nii soon so you head to the island in the middle of your kitchen and sit down as you scroll through recent contacts for Psyche-nii's email. Sure enough he's texted you to come over so you stuff your phone in your pocket before grabbing your keys, ipod, and laptop bag. After making sure your wallet is in your bag you head to your car and turn on the radio. A radio host talks about a new movie coming out as you pull out of your building's parking structure and of course it featured your brunette. To distract you from the growing realization that you won't see Kasuka you think of the fic that has been plaguing your thoughts for the past two weeks. The last thing you had typed... what was it?

_"Saru what are you doing?!"_  
_"Why I am taking your clothes off my Mi...sa...ki~!"_  
_"Get your hands off me you traitor!"_  
_"Nee~ Mi...sa...ki~ why didn't you reject me for calling you my Misaki?"_  
_Misaki splutters as his face, already pink from Saruhiko's brushings on his chest and thighs, turns a bright red that Saruhiko chuckles at._  
_"I...you...it should be obvious dammit!"_  
_"Of course it is. You have always worn your heart on your sleeve."_  
_When Saruhiko softly strokes Misaki's cheek, Misaki looks up, the tears in his eyes impossibly evident._  
_"Why did you join Scepter4? Why did you leave your family? Why did you leave...me?"_  
_As Saruhiko removes his hand from Misaki's face and places it on Misaki's hip he leans in, their breaths mingling._  
_"Your love, your passion, your hate, all of it is for me and me only. When I was in HOMRA all I hear you talk about was Mikoto-san this, Mikoto-san that." Saruhiko moves in to nip playfully on Misaki's ear, the warm air of his breath sending shivers down Misaki's body, something the not unnoticed by the bluenette called Saru. "But since I left all left all your attention is on me." Saruhiko adds, lovingly kissing the red faced ginger under him. "And I plan to take full advantage of that." With another kiss he releases Misaki's wrists, the shocked ginger unable to do anything but stare at the man with a wide grin on his lips, the lips that once belonged to him._  
_"Saru..." Misaki whispers. Slowly he reaches up to wrap his arms around Saruhiko's neck and kisses him, fallen tears now drying. The blunette's face shows shock for a second before returning to a full blown grin._  
_"Mi...sa...ki~!"_  
_Saruhiko plunges his tongue into the sweet, sweet mouth that had been haunting his dreams since he left HOMRA. Nothing could ever be better than the body twisting in response to his wandering hands, than the little, but increasing, moans of his ginger, HIS Misaki. Getting impatient he pulls up the white shirt of his beloved, licking and biting the dusky pink nubs that are his. The moans making Saruhiko come up to kiss Misaki's lips remind him that that they are both wearing too many clothes. Reluctantly pulling away he hears a small groan from his ginger before pulling off the white shirt Misaki always wears as well as taking off his own Scepter4 coat. Misaki leans forward and pushes off Saruhiko's coat. The bluenette pulls down Misaki's pants and boxers at the same time. He pushes the ginger down and nuzzles the leaking erection affectionately._  
_"Someone's excited."_  
_Misaki splutters, "I...but... well... uhh..."_  
_Saruhiko licks the tip facing him, the resounding gasp from Misaki more than enough to convince him to take the entire length in from of him. After gasping the ginger feels three fingers enter his mouth. As he covers the fingers with saliva Saruhiko hums in approval, the vibrations causing Misaki to cry out and unintentionally thrust up into his bluenette's mouth. While the ginger puts his hands in dark blue locks the bluenette circle's his beloved's entrance three times before putting in his first finger. With slight squirming the ginger adjusts to Saruhiko's long digit and pushes him for proceed with a breathy "Sa...Saru...!" Without need for more permission he quickly put another digit in before he thrusting three fingers into his ginger, whose moans are making his pants so incredibly tight. When he feels that Misaki is ready, Saruhiko pulls out his long slender fingers from the now twitching entrance and slides the leaking erection out of his mouth before giving it a quick kiss. He unzips his pants and pulls out his length before grabbing the ginger's face and giving him a deep kiss full of his affection for the skateboarder. Lifting up Misaki's hips he waits until hands are on his shoulders before pushing inside-*_  
A bright red blush covers your face as you continue in traffic. You can't believe you were thinking those things out here and your face is covered in a flush of shame.******  
**

As you pull into a parking structure you mentally berate yourself for such dirty thoughts outside your workspace. After parking you walk to the nearby cafe bakery and order three cake pieces and three cups of coffee. You blast your music** trying to once again empty your mind of Kasuka while waiting for your order. After thanking the server for your order you walk back toward the parking structure but instead this time you walk into the large apartment complex next to it, thanking the door man for being kind enough to open the door and call an elevator for you. You press the doorbell and hear loud, muffled sounds through the door. The door opens revealing a very excited Hibiya opening the door and blushing Psych holding onto Hibiya's shirt.

"Hibiya-nii?", you say after he practically jumps you into a hug, "I wasn't expecting you here. I only bought three coffees."  
"It's alright. Tsugaru isn't here anyways!" You respond with a small 'o' before stepping into Psyche and Tsugaru's home, listening to Hibiya's very hyped chat and giving Psyche a big smile which he returns in earnest. As you spread out the coffee and cake on the table in the kitchen you look at Hibiya with a questioning expression. When he finishes his sentence he picks up a coffee, sits down and pulls a cake slice towards him, the already large smirk on his face brightening with the addition to cake.  
"So... since Hibiya-nii's here I guess that this is something really important.", you say looking at Psyche. His face instantly becomes a bright tomato red. Hibiya puts down his fork, takes a sip of coffee and speaks.  
"I take it you have noticed Izaya is not present."  
"Un. From your tone of voice I will guess that there's a reason for that?"  
"Hmmm right on as always imoto-chan~***.", he says with a lilt in his voice. The smirk on his face is impossible to miss. As he puts down the paper cup of coffee he looks at you straight in the eye, the gold irises entrancing.  
"I have been informed that you are a writer.", to which you nod. "And this writing that you do is that of...yaoi?" You gasp and gape at him with wide eyes before looking at Psyche who is still really red but is no longer looking at you but at the floor. You turn back to Hibiya.  
"...um... Is there a reason you brought this up?"  
"Of course there is my cute imoto-chan." He clasps his hand together as you give him a skeptical look.  
"We thought it would be absolutely AMAZING if you wrote a story about Izaya and his beloved protozoan."  
You clear your throat and try to fight the blush that is making its way to your face.  
"I...I don't write about real-"  
"People?", he interrupts. "Really because the stories about Mikado and Masaomi Erika-chan showed me beg to differ."  
Dammit Erika, you think. That was supposed to be our secret!  
"You must know that Izaya is perverted, but to what extent you don't. The fact that Psyche-chan here actually agreed with me means merits something doesn't it?"  
You look once again at Psyche who is finally facing you.  
"I think that... umm... Izaya-niisan would...umm...actually appreciate these...stories. Izaya-niisan and Hibiya-niisan have...umm spoken extensively...about these things."  
You think about it. Psyche-nii's support works up a lot of merit in your book. You and Erika have already talked, more like fangirled, about the love lives of the informant and the strongest man in Ikebukuro so more than likely you wouldn't have a problem with it. But the thought of Izaya-nii knowing that you, YOU, wrote something like that about him makes you think that he will either thank you,run you out of the country, or make you burst from embarrassment every time you see hm.  
"Can you promise, like swear to me that he will like it and not chase me out of the country or make fun of me everytime he sees me?"  
"Hmm I can promise the first to but you will have to see for yourself about the latter.", Hibiya says, a perfectly manicured hand on his chin in a questioning pose.  
"He would probably make subtle jokes about it that will make you embarrassed, but it will make him happy. It is a gift no other could or would dare to give him. You are the only one fit to give him such a lovely gift."  
Normally you wouldn't trust him with the way he talks but you hang onto the fact that Psyche's blush has died down and he is looking at you with an expectant gaze that you have such a hard time refusing.  
"Okay, I knew that it might be hard to try to convince you even with Psyche's agreement so I have something else to add that you absolutely cannot refuse." He pulls out what look like photographs of...no way... are those...  
"Baby pictures of Kasuka. These are from when he was born to age 12 when he started his career. Apart from his family no one else has seen them."  
Ohmyglobohmyglobohmyglob. No fucking way. How does he have those? When you asked Kasuka said that he didn't have any. What to do? A fic for a pic? Well you already have a subtle idea of what type of fic you were going to write anyways, your fujoushi conversations with Erika are very intense and graphic so that is not really a problem. So what's holding you back? Nothing.  
"I'll write. Now give me those pictures!"  
"Wonderful~! Now be careful with those pictures my dear. Kasuka-chan would tear them up if he found those. He's so embarrassed by his childhood looks. I never know why!"  
"Hibiya-niisan", Psyche interjects, "You and Delic-niisan used to call him a porcelain doll. More than half of the pictures we have of him were of you and Delic-niisan dressing him up as a girl."  
Hibiya coos, "But he did look like a doll with that ice cold expression all the time. Imoto-chan, my dear, I have no idea how you deal with his ice cold facial expressions."  
You look up long enough from these nosebleed worthy pictures to answer "It's his eyes, that's where all his emotions are."

* * *

**Hey you there. Yea you reading this. Good for you. I like you already, reading the author's notes like a boss. You deserve a cookie. What? I didn't say I was giving that you a cookie, man you trippin'. *Well sorry bout that random partial fic about K... what can I say? I got distracted while writing and ended up looking up pictures of them and Glob dammit they are freaking AWESOME TOGETHER! So if you read this and the author's note at the top you might have noticed that I like the word awesome. You know why? Cuz' it's awesome. ** The songs that I had in mind when writing this particular part were Phone by Neon Trees, Karasu by One Ok Rock and the insomnia vs se7en mix by DJdoushitekimi, I dunno they just seemed like good music to be blastin' at that part...stop judging me. Since this is my first fic I ask of you, the awesome reader who is reading this author's notes, if ya could read the next chapter and tell meh if my smut is good or not. Well, if you're in this for the Kasukaxreader I suggest you don't read on, like NOT AT ALL. Go on and enjoy your straight characterxreader stories or you could always join the dark side of anime, where the fujoushi rule and we make everyone wear cat ears, uke or seme. We may not have cookies but dammit we have smut. Oh and before I forget awesome picture props to whoever made that picture.**

**/**

**Lols. So I went over this (AGAIN) and I have no idea why people read this. I mean it is riddled with atrocities from my grammar at four in the morning and my stupidity to have the gall to post the gogforsaken piece of shit on a stick where people can read it. I sincerely apologize for my horrendous writing. *** Refers to imoto-chan which means little sister in Japanese.(2/15/13)**

**~ReikaTsuyu**


	2. The First Try

**Ummm I posted this up yesterday but felt very unpleased with it so I fixed it. Please enjoy the Shizaya .**

* * *

After going home you slouch into the chair at your desk. Gently placing the pictures in your desk under the glass top you sigh. The pictures are really the only ones of its kind and are amazingly adorable but you wonder if it is really worth it. After a sudden whirl of thoughts in your head you think Fuck it. I'm gonna do this and it is going to be FUCKING AMAZING. Pulling out your trusty laptop, you grab a bottle of water and push the power button. As the computer starts up you go over a few of the ideas that have nestled themselves in your mind since your conversation with Erika. Once your desktop is up and running you open up google docs and start typing.*

"Izaya! Where the hell did you put all my clothes? " As a naked Shizuo clutching a fluffy white towel at his waist walks in you can't help but stare. His chiseled chest shines as water droplets run down his body slowly, enticing you more than any other human you have encountered. You feel your cheeks raise as a smirk makes itself apparent on your face.  
"Why Shizu-chan~! Why would you think I have anything to do with your missing clothes?"  
"You always have something to do with everything!", Shizuo says, a small vein popping out of his forehead makes you think of how sexy he is when he's pissed off. Mmmhhmmm, angry sex with Shizuo is definitely one of your favorite pastimes and you can feel yourself growing harder at the thought of him harshly pounding into you. Shizuo gives you a skeptical look as you lick your lips and slowly prowl over to him.  
"Shizu-chan~! I got tired of waiting for you in the shower so I threw out all your cigarettes!"  
Shizuo's anger quickly shows on his face, the vein once again prominent on his forehead as his face becomes slightly red.  
"Why?"  
"Oh and it felt so good to throw them out that I tossed out the milk too."  
His face becomes an bright red as he clutches his fists.  
"Why the FUCK would you do that?!" You saunder up to him making sure that your hips sway enough for him to notice.  
"Shizu-chan~!", you say as you drape your arms around his neck and press your bodies so close that a few droplets of water soak into your thin shirt. "Are you angry?"  
"Why the hell wouldn't I be angry?" An even larger smirk replaces that once already plastered on your face.  
"Hnnnn. Shizu-chan~ I have a good idea of how to get rid of that anger~." You bite his neck and look to face him again. Understanding flashes in his eyes and his smirk begins to match your's.  
"Really Izaya?", he says as he cups your ass and gives both cheeks a tight squeeze. He pulls you up and you wrap your legs around his waist, making sure to rub his crotch through the towel. The erection you feel through the towel make only makes yours harder. A slight shiver of excitement courses through your body making you lengths rub against each other as he brings your faces closer and says "Why don't you explain to me what you had in mind Izaya?"  
The extra huskiness he puts in his voice makes your hands on his tan shoulders tighten.  
"It's really a one step process Shizu-chan~." You touch your noses together and stop right in front of his lips so he can feel your breath as you speak. Squeezing your crossed legs you make sure he can feel every inch of your erection against his and lower your voice, making sure you're looking straight into his mocha brown eyes.  
"Fuck me."  
Your breath escapes you as he pushes into the nearest wall and plunges his tongue into your mouth, mapping out every crevice, slick tongues rubbing together. Your chest tighten from lack of oxygen but that is one of the farthest things on your mind right now. Moans echo off the hallways of the apartment that you share together as Shizuo carries you, trying to keep your messy make out session together while you continuously rub yourself against him. You let slip a loud "Ah~!" as he tosses you on the large bed you call yours and drag him on top of you to continue the delicious friction and heat emanating from your lower half when you thrust into him. You breathe heavily when he stops caressing his tongue against yours, a low groan leaving you when he sits up and pulls you to straddle him. After a quick bite to the cheek he pulls off your jacket and shirt, tossing them far away while muttering "So much goddamn clothes, tsk.". When he begins to lick your chest you push your lower halves together and you claw at his shoulders, gasps of "Shi...Shizu~." unintentionally leaving your lips. At your sounds Shizuo moans in approval and throws you down on the bed. You stare at his large erection as he pulls off your pants and pounce onto it, sucking on the tip before pushing your tongue into its slit. Shizuo lets out a growl as you do this, moaning when he begins to stick a lubricated finger into your entrance. He rocks into your mouth forcing you to loosen your jaw as his engorged cock slides back and forth on your tongue, the salty taste filling your mouth as your tongues twists around and follows the path of the large vein on the bottom. Soon all three of his fingers are pushing and pulling through your twitching entrance as you let out loud moans next to your blond's cock. With a grunt he deems you ready and pulls his fingers out, sounds of disappointment all a you can make, and slams your back to the soft mattress before once again ravishing your mouth with his tongue. The hot appendage roams you mouth and you try to thrust your length into his, prevented by a large hand on your hip. After letting your tongue fall by into its respective mouth he pulls your legs around him and pulls your ass right on top of the one thing you really, really want inside you. As he sucks on your collar bone he pushes his cock between your cheeks and traps your length between your bodies. The sensations assaulting your body almost too much to handle.  
"Shi...Shizu-chan~... What are waiting for?"  
"Hnnn...beg for it Izaya. Tell me how much you want this", which he emphasizes with another thrust along your crack, "in your body right now."  
"But..Shizu..." He grasps your erection and sucks on your left nipple. You try to contain the moans threatening to pass your lips but fail when he begins to nibble on it, altering between harsh and soft tugs making you claw at his back and try to thrust into his warm, encasing fist. However the blond has a tight grip on you and you can only respond with a groan as he continues his lusty minstrations on your chest. Knowing him he won't let go until you faint or give into him so you chose to do the latter.  
"Mmmnn...Ahh~... Shizuo~ put it in me already. Ah~! Shizuo hurry! I want you in me no~w dammit."  
With a smirk he pulls his hips back and pushes forward quickly, sheathing himself in you to the hilt. Your head falls back and you feel the throbbing of his hot length in you. Clawing in the space above you you grasp the back of his head and pull him into another steamy make out session you start for once, fluttering open then close your eyes you didn't know had you closed in the first place. At his first thrust you cry out effectively taking out your tongue from his mouth, the feeling of him hitting your sweet spot on the first go and your length rubbing against his flexing abdomen muscles almost making your come. As he continues to thrust into you your cries become increasingly louder, the echos off the wall fueling your blond to go faster. The bed frame seems to move as he pushes forward and adds more love bites to the collection he started before, the red splotches putting an even bigger smile on his face as he claims and marks you. Although the continuous onslaught on your prostate causes you lose strength you push back to meet his thrusts anyways, bringing the both of you closer and closer to the end. The lewd sounds of your bodies meeting only serves to push you closer to the edge, the mixed sounds of twin masculine groan in tempo with each jerk of your blond's hips.  
You are so close to the edge that with a few strokes of his warm hand you come over his hand, the tightening of your muscles pushing him over as well. As his length slips out of your entrance his lips peck an almost chastiow comforting when it spread throughout your body that mingles with the warmth radiating from his body. As both your heartbeats slow you nuzzle his chest, preferring that to actually saying what you are thinking. Body heavy with sleep, you feel his lips kiss the top of your head and a steady pattern of breathing taking over you as well, the land of sleep welcome.

You sit back in your chair and look at the time, a total of 4 and a half hours including the many breaks you took to clean up your nose bleeds. You text Hibiya to which he responds quickly. He's still at Psyche's place and Tsugaru is being held up by Delic so for the second time today you head out to Psyche and Tsugaru's place.  
When you get there Hibiya is expectantly waiting. His eyes begin an immediate scan when you place your laptop in front of him, his expression plain. No way can that be good. When Hibiya likes things he either squeals or smirks. Right now he is doing none of those things and it is making you anxious. Psyche looks over Hibiya's shoulder and almost immediately blushes. He sits down and holds a cup of tea to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Hibiya closes your laptop. You meet his gaze and can feel the disappointment radiating off of him causing you to look at the ground and bite the left side of your lip.  
"Imoto-chan," He says with an accent he dons when serious, "This is a birthday gift for Izaya-nii. It's probably my fault for not telling you this earlier but you have to make it kinky. Its has to be special, one of a kind, something that is purely him."  
Even though he keeps talking your mind stops at kinky. Kinky? Like cat ears kinky or like bondage? How am I suppose to know what Izaya-nii's into? What if he has like a foot fetish? Oh my glob what if he likes to dress in maid costumes and force Shizuo-nii to be master? Oh no... what if Izaya-nii is really seme but he never says anything because Shizuo-nii doesn't like it? No, he would probably slip a couple hints here and there. No, maybe he'd be more into bondage huh? Hmmm would he be the one tied up or the one tying? Ohmyglob, Shizuo-nii tying him up and licking his body until he cums oh nonono Izaya-nii forcing Shizuo-nii to stay at his feet while he would work at his desk occasionally teasing him, forcing him to stay erect for hours before assaulting his body... Dirty thoughts continue to pass through your mind as Hibiya stops talking and both males in the room notice the blood dripping from your nose as your eyes widen and you continue to gasp and mumble to yourself.  
"Psyche-chan~ this is why you shouldn't get involved with fujoushi unless you are absolutely sure you can handle this."  
Psyche slowly nods in agreement.  
After cleaning up your blood Hibiya and Psyche send you on your way. On the drive home you resolve to make the freaking best kink fic you have ever done.

* * *

**As you can probably tell I am going to make the next chapter kinky. Like...yeah. Hope you're enjoying this so far. I will definitely post the next chapter within the next two weeks. Please tell how this went, even a short good or bad will suffice. This being my first fic makes me really insecure so I would be infinitely grateful to anyone who could give me a few pointers or even possibly any encouragement . I'm going to go hide under my covers now. I can't believe I actually wrote something like this...kyaaa! * Refers to what I actually do to write... But at four in the morning. Don't ask, it's just a thing I do.**

**/**

**So it's been more than two weeks and I hate what I have written. I find nothing I come up with even remotely close to my level of acceptance so even if I sound like an arrogant dipshit that doesn't give two fucks about the awesome people pawing through my stories I will not update until I feel the next chapter is amazing as I have led it up to be. *bows* My sincere apologies. (2/15/13)**

**~ReikaTsuyu**


End file.
